wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Perspective
: '' "How weird it was to drive streets I knew so well. What a different perspective"'' : ―Suzanne Vega Perspective is the eighth episode of the third season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan decides to turn to progressive psychotherapy to better understand a past trauma that has haunted him his entire life, but he finds that the revolutionary new method is not quite what he hoped for. Plot Ryan is at a therapy session having been forced to go there by Kristen due to his breakdown at the end of the last episode. Ryan starts telling the therapist about his relationship with his sister before being distracted by Wilfred outside the window struggling to get out of his leash. Noticing Wilfred, the therapist suggests that he be let inside as dogs can be very therapeutic. Wilfred joins the session and begins talking about his past problems while the therapist stares at Ryan waiting for him to begin. When Ryan is unresponsive he is prompted to talk about his father whom Ryan describes as controlling devious and machiavellian stating that talking about it won't help. Recognizing Ryan's dislike of his father his therapists asks him to recall a memory of his father that stands out to him. Ryan shares the memory of his father putting his mom in a mental institution when he was 10 years old. He remembers that instead of consoling them after the loss of their mom, he took they back to his office and continued working normally while telling his kids to distract themselves with games and magazines. The therapist suggests another form of therapy to help Ryan reprocess his memories and traumatic events so that he can let go of the past and move on. Ryan is in the basement raving about how he didn't have a breakdown and Kristen overreacted. Wilfred thinks that Ryan is just scared of revisiting his past saying that things buried in the past aren't always as scary as we remember them. Ryan is more concerned about the drawing of his past with Wilfred behind the tree but is quickly brought back to the topic of his issues with his fathers. Ryan is back at therapy trying the new method that was recommended before. He is brought back to the memory he had shared about his mother being institutionalized but in the middle of the memory he sees Wilfred dressed in dalmatian clothing. The Dalmatian Wilfred informs Ryan that he is a creation of Ryan's mind warning him not to trust the Wilfred in his present. Ryan asks why he should trust this Wilfred and is taken to another memory of himself drawing pubic hairs on himself during his freshman year of high school. Realizing they're in the wrong memory, the dalmatian takes him to a memory of the six year old Ryan who has just drawn the drawing of Wilfred. The dalmatian Wilfred hints to Ryan that Wilfred didn't actually burn the drawing but switched it with another paper instead thus causing Ryan to wake up and return home. When Ryan gets back home he lies to Wilfred saying that the doctor suggested he bring a memory of his past, perhaps a drawing. When Wilfred is resistant Ryan admits that he knows that Wilfred didn't burn the drawing but buried it instead. Wilfred says that the reason he didn't burn it is because he had a feeling that it was important telling Ryan to go back to the memory of the drawing to check if he was really there. At the next therapy session the therapist reminds him to stay on track when looking at his memories remarking that last time Ryan just kept repeating the same sentence over and over again like a broken record (which is what was used to allow Ryan to leave the memory of his father without the therapist knowing). Ryan closes his eyes and goes back to the memory of the drawing after turning the record back on. He looks up and sees Wilfred hiding behind a tree. Chasing Wilfred around the neighborhood, he follows him to a building with nothing but a spaceship in it. Wilfred says he's had fun with Ryan but has to go back to his home planet but will return in a couple of human decades. Before Ryan leaves however, he witnesses the spaceship begin to fall apart; it is fake. He then rips off a piece of Wilfreds coat to reveal that it is the dalmatian Wilfred instead of the real one. He questions why the dalmatian tricked him but soon realizes that his subconscious created the whole thing to avoid remembering the memory with his father in his office. Ryan returns to the memory with his father. The father's secretary walks in and is angrily yelled at for asking Ryan's father how he is doing. His father instructs Kristen to take Ryan to the lobby and begins crying by himself in his office while staring at a picture on his desk. Ryan awakes feeling better now that he knows the truth. While lying on his basement couch he tells Wilfred he knows nothing new about the picture but when Wilfred begins to say things that don't match up, he turns to see that Wilfred had been using a record player to respond to Ryan's comments instead of listening. Ryan and Wilfred are sitting together and Wilfred shows Ryan his talent of using his penis to put blood on his lips resembling lipstick. Later on, the two begin to get high and Ryan instructs Wilfred not to eat a piece of old chocolate with raising but Wilfred does anyways telling Ryan that he better take him to the vet. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * James Remar as Henry Guest Star * Lance Reddick as Dr. Blum Co-Starring * Alex Weed as Conrad Del Fuente * Ursula Burton as Secretary Featured Music *Don Juan - "Come Dance With Me" Category:US Episodes